De Uitverkorene
De Uitverkorene is het 250ste album van De Rode Ridder. Het is het eerste album van een uit negen albums bestaande De Uitverkorene cyclusBevestigt door gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net. Dit is het eerste album van nieuwe reeks team Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. __TOC__ Belangrijke evenementen *Allis en Knut zijn geïntroduceerd. *Allis en Knut horen een geluid in het dorp. *Torn en Oonagh zijn geïntroduceerd. *Torn en Oonagh hebben seks. *Malfrat de Wrange en zijn groep, waaronder lid Saxan zijn geïntroduceerd. *Allis ontmoet Malfrat de Wrange. *Malfrat de Wrange en zijn groep blijken de Lord Landwin vermoord te hebben en baas te zijn over zijn leen. *Malfrat de Wrange en zijn groepen ontvoeren Oonagh. *Allis krijgt een droom over Johan en zijn paard Jago. *Johan keert terug in De Nevellanden. *Johan ontmoet Allis bij haar huis. *Allis wijst eerst Johan af, maar laat hem daarna binnen in haar huis. *Tijdens hun ontmoeting laat Johan een haas zien, die hij blijkt vermoord te hebben in De Nevellanden. *Een bendelid vermoord Knut. *Allis is ontvoerd door een een bendelid. Verhaallijn Merlijn geeft Johan de opdracht de uitverkorene naar Camelot te brengen. Wie die uitverkorene is, weet Johan nog niet. Na een vermoeiende tocht door het leen van lord Landwin vinden de Rode Ridder en zijn ros Jago onderdak in de hut van de jonge Allis. Als verstoten dorpelinge heeft ze eerst argwaan jegens haar onverwachte bezoeker, maar deze ridder zou weleens haar redding kunnen betekenen...https://www.bol.com/nl/p/de-rode-ridder-0-250-de-uitverkorene/9200000051539539/ Debuut *Allis *Knut *Oonagh *Torn *Landwin *Malfrat de Wrange *Saxan *Rover *Bendelid 1 *Bendelid 2 Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Bahaal (Droom alleen) *Allis *Knut *Oonagh *Torn *Landwin *Malfrat de Wrange *Saxan *Rover *Bendelid 1 *Bendelid 2 *Arthur *Merlijn *Maria *Allis's vader *Allis's moeder *Allis's oma Dieren *Jago *Knif *Haas **Haas *Vos **Vos Groepen *Malfrat de Wranges groep Locaties *De Nevellanden *Landwin's leen *Camelot Monsters *Onbekende draak Titels *Koning Voorwerpen *Johan van Horst's zwaard **Johan van Horst's zwaard (De Uitverkorene) Evenementen *De Kruistochten *Johans droom Uitspraken *Bij Sint-Joris *Bij Sint-Joris en zijn draak *Non Dormit, Qui Custodit Absente hoofdpersonages *Merlijn (alleen genoemd) Videos File:De Rode Ridder Dezelfde ridder, een nieuw gevecht *Link: De Rode Ridder: Dezelfde ridder, een nieuw gevecht In het nieuws De lancering van De Uitverkorene De lancering van De Uitverkorene was een gebeurtenis die plaats vond op 11 Mei 2016. Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono kwamen hiervoor samen voor de lancering van hun eerste album De Uitverkorene. De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Fabio Bono De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Fabio Bono is een interview van Martin Hofman voor stripspeciaalzaak.be en het zevende interview van De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman. Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is de eerste strip uit 9 albums van De Uitverkorene cyclus. **Dit is de eerste keer in de reeks die niet bestaat uit een tweeluik of een trilogie. *Dit is de eerste strip in de stripreeks die geen 32 pagina's had in de nieuwe reeks. **Eerder albums hadden 30 of 34 pagina's. Dit is de eerste keer dat een strip uit de stripreeks die over het 30 pagina-limiet gaat. **Hoe dan ook, dit is alleen in verband met dat het 250ste album is, een Jubileum album. *Dit is de eerste strip in de nieuwe reeks waarin geen enkel schrijver of tekenaar terugkomt van het vorige album. Namelijk beide Peter van Gucht en Claus Scholz worden na dit album vervangen door Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. **Dit is de tweede keer dat dit gebeurde in de stripreeks, sinds het album De Grot van de Beer waarin Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz beide schrijver en tekenaar Karel Biddeloo vervingen (43 albums eerder). *Dit is de eerste verschijning van tekenaar Fabio Bono. *Vanaf dit album zou geen enkele schrijver of tekenaar van de nieuwe reeks aan elk album gewerkt hebben. *Met dit album is het de eerste keer dat Claus Scholz absent is gedurende een album van de nieuwe reeks, voor zowel als schrijver en tekenaar. *Vanaf dit album wordt het karakter van Johan van Horst volwassener. Johan krijgt namelijk een verandering voor de tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks sinds het album De Grot van de Beer, 43 albums eerder. *De spin-off van De Rode Ridder, Red Knight was ook een volwassenere ridder. **Het is de eerste keer in de stripreeks dat Johan daadwerkelijk ouder wordt in de stripreeks. ***Johan was in Het Gebroken Zwaard als een oudere man getekend, maar vanwege de vele veranderingen tot aan De Draak van Moerdal, waarin Johan vanaf dat album een uiterlijk kreeg dat ook daadwerkelijk jonger was. *Johan is het eerste hoofdpersonage in de stripreeks die een karakter verandering heeft voor een tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Marc Legendre in de stripreeks, sinds 5 albums eerder (De Kinderrovers). *Ondanks de enorme opkomende veranderingen, blijft de prijs onveranderd (€5,99). *Vanaf dit album is Marc Legendre de enige schrijver die met 2 verschillende tekenaars uit de nieuwe reeks heeft gewerkt: Claus Scholz (238, 239, 241, 243, 245) en Fabio Bono (250). *Dit is het eerste album van Marc Legendre dat een even getal heeft sinds Het Godsgericht (238), zijn debuutalbum uit De Rode Ridder stripreeks. *Met dit album verslaat de nieuwe reeks de originele reeks met de reeks met de minste albums. De originele reeks heeft vanaf dit album 43 albums en de nieuwe reeks heeft er dan 1 meer, namelijk 44. *Vanaf dit album zal de stripreeks een stijlbreuk krijgen. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Jago, Johans paard uit de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre en Landwin ook uit de boekenreeks die genoemd wordt in dit album. **Het is onbekend of hiermee De Vloek van Malfrat en De Gevangene van de Sultan (en dus de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre) hiermee officieel behoren tot De Rode Ridder stripreeks canon. ***De boekenreeks behoort wel gescheiden tot de canon van De Rode Ridder. **Dit is niet de Yago uit het Vlad Drakul tweeluik, aangezien Yago's naam begon met een Y. .}} *Een aankondiging van album 250 was voor het eerst te zien in Rode Ridder album De Satansvrucht. *Een ongenoemde foto werd op Facebook gezet door Marc Legendre. Ook Fabio Bono deelde deze foto. Hierdoor had het waarschijnlijk met De Rode Ridder te maken aangezien hun het nieuwe team zijn vanaf album 250. *Een Rode Ridder sticker verscheen voor het eerst op 20 Februari 2016 op Facebook. Deze foto had onder andere Johan en Merlijn op de foto. Dit betekent dus dat Merlijn ook bij de hoofdpersonages hoort in het tweede deel van de nieuwe reeks. *Dit is de derde keer dat in de stripreeks dat een ode is gedaan aan een boekpersonage (in dit geval Allis en Landwin. De eerste keer was in Het Gebroken Zwaard met het personage Johan in zijn debuut en 8 albums later Koenraad uit De Draak van Moerdal die een ode was aan het boekpersonage Koenraad. **Dit is de eerste keer dat er naast een ode aan boekpersonages van Leopold Vermeiren ook een ode is gedaan aan de boekpersonages van Marc Legendre. *De term "De Uitverkorene" werd al eerder gebruikt in het album Dodendans, 4 albums eerder (ook uit de nieuwe reeks). *In het vorige album, De Satansvrucht werd de term De Kruistochten eerder genoemd. Vanaf dit album zal Johan in De Nevellanden zijn tijdens De Kruistochten. *Dit is het eerste album waarin de namen van een team op de cover staan (Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono). **Dit is hierdoor ook de eerste keer dat Willy Vandersteen zijn plek deelt met andere personen, namelijk met Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. **Dit is de tweede keer dat Marc Legendre op de cover staat met een tekenaar (dit gebeurde eerder in de stripreeks Amoras). *Vanaf dit album is het nummer van het album (250) verplaatst naar rechtsboven, in plaats van linksboven zoals bij alle eerdere albums. **Vanaf dit album is het scouting logo verwijderd. *In eerdere albums (zoals Parcifal), voornamelijk uit de originele reeks stond het nummer van het album rechts. Dit werd later correct gemaakt door het links (en links boven de tekening) te zetten. *De cover van De Uitverkorene werd op WPG.be verwijderd op 26 April 2016. Ironisch genoeg, het officiële Rode Ridder account op Facebook hoe dan ook had het wel gedeeld. Beide links zijn officieel en de reden waarom WPG.be het heeft verwijderd is onbekend. De reden waarom op het Facebook mag blijven staan is onbekend. **De reden waarom WPG.be het verwijderd kan er mee te maken hebben, vanwege het feit dat het upload was naar De Rode Ridder Wiki. Hoe dan ook, als dit de reden was, dan was de verschijning op Facebook van het album een zelfde situatie. **Een andere reden kon ook zijn dat de cover een geheim moest zijn voor op Facebook 's middags. Een andere reden kan ook zijn dat de foto niet op de site mocht staan, om zo de cover niet te lekken voor de lezers. **De dag erna, 27 April 2016 verscheen de cover weer terug op WPG.be. *Vanaf dit album hebben in elke reeks minstens een schrijver zijn naam op de cover staan, aangezien Willy Vandersteen geen schrijver was voor de nieuwe reeks. Marc Legendre is hierdoor ook de eerste schrijver die op de cover staat met zijn naam sinds Willy Vandersteen. **Fabio Bono is de eerste tekenaar van De Rode Ridder stripreeks wiens naam op de cover staat sinds Willy Vandersteen (De Gouden Sikkel die verscheen in 1961, 55 jaar later - het laatst getekende album door Willy Vandersteen). *Dit is album heeft meerdere scheldwoorden zoals puistenkop, boerenlul en schijten. Hoe dan ook, een eerder album (Het Helse Verbond) vertoonde ook scheldwoorden, maar deze waren niet te horen. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een lid van Bahaal's groep (Bahaal zelf in een droom) in een album verschijnt in een album van Marc Legendre. In de vorige 5 albums waren er geen referenties naar Bahaal of een ander lid van zijn groep. *Net als in de eerdere albums van de Marc Legendre's reeks: Het Godsgericht, De Duivelse Poppenspeler, De Kinderrovers wilde Johan de vijand (Malfrat de Wrange) uitleveren aan de koning. **Niet zoals de vorige albums, blijkt deze keer dat de koning in feit Koning Arthur is. Dit is de eerste keer hier ook doordat Koning Arthur genoemd wordt in een album van Marc Legendre. *Dit album heeft een aantal verwijzingen naar Arthur en Camelot: Arthur en Merlijn worden genoemd, Bahaal verschijnt in een droom en de locatie Camelot wordt genoemd. *Op de cover had Johan een "vlek" in zijn gezicht. Volgens gebruiker Kontiki was dit door de belichting van het album. *Bahaal is het eerste hoofdpersonage in De Uitverkorene cyclus naast Johan van Horst wiens karakter een nieuw design had gekregen. **Merlijn had ook een nieuw design gekregen, maar deze is tot dusver niet verschenen in De Uitverkorene cyclus. *Desondanks dat Marc Legendre in interviews zegt dat hij Rode Ridder-DNA later laat terugkeren, deed Marc dit al in dit album door Bahaal te laten "terugkeren" . *Wanneer het volk Allis wil oppakken, roept 1 persoon Het Boze Oog en een ander persoon roept Op de Brandstapel. Dit zijn toevallig beide Rode Ridder titels. Het Boze Oog was het 201ste album van de stripreeks en Op de Brandstapel is het 15e boek uit de boekenreeks van Leopold Vermeiren. Deze woorden werden gebruikt op hetzelfde plaatje. *Dit is de eerste strip die gebaseerd is op een boek (De Vloek van Malfrat). Hierdoor komen ook meerdere personages uit de boeken als stripreekspersonages in het album voor. **Het Gebroken Zwaard en De Draak van Moerdal hadden wel 2 personages die op boekenreeks personages gebaseerd waren (Johan en Koenraad). Maar beide albums waren niet gebaseerd op de boekenreeks. *Merlijn is het enige hoofdpersonage dat absent is in De Uitverkorene. *Vanaf dit album heeft de nieuwe reeks net als de vorige reeksen, ook covers met een andere vormgeving. Zo hadden beide originele reeks en Karel Biddeloo's reeks allebei albums die behoren tot de blauwe reeks en grijze reeks. *Dit is het eerste Rode Ridder stripalbum sinds De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels die geen enkele luxe edities had. **Dit is het eerste Rode Ridder stripalbum die geen luxe uitgave had, terwijl het verhaal geschreven werd door Marc Legendre. **Fabio Bono is hierdoor het enige reguliere nieuwe reeks lid die niet te maken heeft met de luxe uitgave van De Rode Ridder. ***Dit heeft ook te maken met dat Fabio Bono in Italië woont. Een luxe tekening met handtekening door Fabio Bono zou dan overvliegen naar België, wat veel vliegkosten zouden zijn en dus meer kosten zou zijn voor de vliegkosten, dan voor het luxe stripalbum zelf. *Vanaf dit stripalbum zijn er geen luxe edities meer. Hoofdpersonages aanpassingen *Johan en Merlijn blijven hoofdpersonages. *Galaxa, Demoniah en Witte verlaten momenteel de hoofdpersonages groep. *Allis, Jago, Knif en Malfrat de Wrange voegen zich toe bij de hoofdpersonages groep. Malfrat x.JPG|Malfrat de Wrange Allis.JPG|Allis Jago paard.JPG|Jago Knif.JPG|Knif Johans moorden *Johan had minstens 1 persoon in een flashback. Dit is te zien aan zijn bebloede zwaard. Fouten *Johan mist zijn stoppelbaardje op een plaatje van de laatste bladzijde. *Als Johan de vingers van de rover eraf hakt, betreft het de vingers van zijn linkerhand. Als de man zich op de grond laat zakken zijn de vingers van zijn rechterhand eraf terwijl het eerst die van de linkerhand waren. Gelijkenissen met Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler *In het begin zit er een paar gelijkenissen met Marc Legendre's Rode Ridder tweeluik: Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler: **Een groep maakt zijn introductie in het begin van het verhaal (Wando's groep en Malfrat de Wranges groep) **De hoofdvijand staat voor schut (Wando kreeg een bord pap over zijn gezicht door Johan en Malfrat de Wrange kreeg poep over zijn helm). **Een vrouw wordt ontvoerd (Iudith in Het Godsgericht en een boerin in De Uitverkorene). **In beide gevallen vlucht de hoofdvijand met zijn groep weg met de dame die ze ontvoerd hebben. Ook zijn er getuigen bij de ontvoering aanwezig. *Johan zoekt een plaats om te schuilen terwijl hij met zijn paard (Witte in De Duivelse Poppenspeler en Jago in dit album) reist. **Johan verschijnt in dit album tijdens zijn verschijning als een mysterieus figuur. In de Top 10 *David Steenhuyse bevestigde dat vanaf 9 Mei tot en met 15 Mei De Rode Ridder niet alleen de beste verkochte strip was in de verkooptop 100, maar ook in de soorten zoals romans, kookboeken en kinderboeken. RodeRidderTop10.jpg|De Uitverkorene op 1 in De Top 10 van Vlaanderen/Brussel Achter de schermen *Roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit het album is met de nieuwe tekenaar die Claus Scholz vervangt als tekenaar (Fabio Bono dat toen nog niet bevestigt was). *Gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit album het begin is van een cyclus bestaande uit 9 delen. *Gebruiker Kontiki bevestigde ook dat de "brave strookjes", met 3 of 4 plaatjes naast elkaar zou verdwijnen en een Game of Thrones stijl als strip zou aannemen, volgens gebruiker Kontiki: een investering in de toekomst. *Stripwinkel Titsjen Dop zei het volgende over album 250: Het volgende album - nummer 250 ! – zal geschreven worden door Marc Legendre en de getekend zijn door Fabio Bono, een Italiaans tekenaar die we kennen van onder andere ‘Katharen’ en ‘De Tempelier’ waarvan de albums bij Daedalus verschijnen. Het formaat van de albums wordt ook iets groter zoals eerder onder andere ook al het geval was bij ‘De Kiekeboes’. De strip zal ook een stuk volwassener worden met meer middeleeuwse actie en gruwel. We zijn benieuwd! Veranderingen bij het album *Johan en zijn paard Jago staan nu binnen in het album, in plaats van de vroegere Johan en Witte (dat was bij alle reeksen, maar Witte is hoofdpersonage is meer als dier in de albums van 250). **Een Franse uitspraak is toegevoegd aan het album. *In plaats van op de achterkant, staan alle titels binnenin het album zelf (ook iets dat bij de Suske en Wiske stripreeks is gedaan). *Op de achterkant staan Johan en Allis samen, met een korte uitleg van het album. *Johan, Galaxa, Merlijn en Bahaal zijn verwijderd op de achterkant en staan ook niet binnen in het album. *Handtekeningen van beide Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono staan in het album. *Een Facebook logo staat niet meer in het album zelf en staat voorts op de achterkant. **Een URL link (dat eerder al het geval was bij de nieuwe reeks) staat nu op de plek waar het origineel ook stond (dus het logo is verwijderd van het album in de strip zelf). *Het scouting logo is verwijderd om de gehele cover en niet een klein vakje te gebruiken. *Het nummer staat voorts rechts in plaats van links. *Het team (Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono) worden genoemd op de cover samen met stripreeksbedenker Willy Vandersteen (die altijd alleen op de cover stond met zijn naam). *Het logo van de Standaard Uitgeverij is aangepast en is iets kleiner geworden. *Het logo van De Rode Ridder is roder geworden dan voorheen. FBM.png|Het Facebook logo staat op de achterkant en niet meer binnenin het album EersteSeizoen.jpg|Johan en Allis staan op de achterkant Verwijzingen en notities Zie ook *Doden in De Rode Ridder (stripreeks)#De Uitverkorene *Nieuwe reeks *Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 Categorie:De Rode Ridder als inspiratiebron Categorie:De Uitverkorene cyclus Categorie:Strips